date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:867428/Fanfic Technology
There are lots of fanfic/unused in the series. Technology 'Pandora Suit' A piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally "Extreme". This armor clearly explained what it is, but does show some of its functions. *''' 'A Pandora Suit that is capable of cloaking entire armor. *' 'A Pandora Suit that is used to penetrate collision between plane, wall and bird, it's usually used to together with . *' A Pandora Suit that is used for refil automatically (just like DG Cells (Devil Gundam Cells)) as short as the injury is not life threatening. *' 'A Pandora Suit that used to slow down the enemy attacks either manually by inputting coordinate locations. Equipment '''Combat Pandora Unit (CP-Unit (yeah, just like the word, CPU)) ' '''A CP-Unit is an exo-skeleton transformation device suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Pandora Suit. The CP-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CP-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CP-Unit is designed for indoor places, hence the CP-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CP-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CP-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. <'D D D> ('''Die Die Die) The or is a large, Anti-Spirit Assault SMG. When used against a human, this SMG was shown to have enough power to blast through everything (walls, doors, woods, etc.) . Against a spirit, however, the weapon is able to pierce through their Astral Dresses. ' An Anti-Spirit Drill Spear. When deactivated, the spear still active made of glowing red energy, and it's a trident shape based on a Greek Myth, Poseidon's Trident When active, a spear spin further, it able to digging the ground. ' A Samurai Blade Mode of a laser blade. ' An Anti-Spirit Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher. ' A tomahawk (giant axe) used for AST to slice through, throw like a boomerang and release a long wood (just like Shin Getter Robo). ' An Anti-Spirit Rail-Gun. ' Black Licorice is much like its counterpart, it is a mass-produced. But using the different equipment so it'll being useful. The DW-030, Destruction Armament is equipped with: *2 ' : ''A pair of large-sized chainsaws that are mounted on the user's forearms. *2 ' : A pair of 50.5cm laser cannon (ressembles BlasTalk) *8 ' : ''A pair of missile launcher. ' A robot piloted by AST, it is equipped with a Realizer/Pandora that must be linked to a larger Realizer/Pandora unit for it to function. *''' : 'A pair of laser claws; designed for close-combat *' : A 10.5cm machine gun. * = : A micro-funnel pod. * = : A Mechanical Laser Rifle. * = : A collosal laser blade. * ''' : A special weapon that is only accessible to the CR-Unit . It has strong mecha and has a unique feature of becoming a melee type weapon and a long range type . Category:Blog posts